Haquien Maut
Haquien Maut is a former resident of Paxo. He left a university in order to travel the galaxy and found employment as a technician before arriving on Coruscant. Not long after his arrival he was swept up by the thought of joining the Republic Navy and soon enlisted, on Corus II, as a Naval Technician. He advanced fast through the ranks, swiftly becoming a Commander. Childhood Haquien's life as a child is not known to many. He was raised to become an employee of Incom, but dropped out of a university on Paxo. Haquien is rather guarded about his past and rarely speaks of his former home and family. Young Adulthood After arriving on Coruscant, Haquien was quickly recruited into the Republic Navy. He traveled with Senator Meena Tills and several others to Corus II. Some describe his enlisting as "disturbed" though what actually took place is not known to many. Within weeks of being recruited Haquien had taken part in several battles, one a small skirmish with his friend, Ietzan. After a daring rescue mission with Avun, in which the two rescued several hundred refugees from Merr Sonn after an attack, Haquien was promoted to Lieutenant. Later, after the attack on Vanix, Haquien was promoted to Commander and made a Lord of Vanix, along with several others, for his services during the battle. The Jedi Few know how Haquien was discovered by the Jedi, but some know that Haquien was the last student of Master Mina Vairde, and the first Padawan of Jana Dawnrunner. He was trained by Dawnrunner in near-secrecy, and is not very forthcoming about his training. The Force Haquien's aptitude with the Force is not well known. Rumors Recently there has been a rumor about Haquien and Clones. Petrus Renatalis and Haquien have fought on multiple locations, and some people say Haquien and Amalfiel have chased one another. These are also the same people that die horrifically in explosions, though. OOC You may be looking for the Picture of Ho-cake. Well, click on that link and it'll take you there. Character Logs 2008-28-03 - +FORCEBOND Tutorial (Voted MUSH's hottest log ever. By one person.) Misc This young man stands at above average height, for a human. His hair is dark and short, and his skin is naturally tan. He has a strong jaw and sharp chin, and taught muscle has begun to form across his core: he is in good shape. Some of the skin on his left hand, however, is a pasty cream color that sometimes shines, suggesting a silicon-plastic material: it runs through the larger portion of his hand, across his knuckles, and down his middle and ring finger. Hard, Republic Navy armor covers his body, beginning at his shoulders and ending at his ankles. An insignia on his shoulder and chest denote his rank in the Navy: "Commander" and an emblem underneath provides his position: "Technician". On his shoulder rests another insignia, under the emblem of the Unified Command Force: Battle Group Theta. A non-standard issue blaster is connected to his hip. Category:Archived Characters Category:Jedi Order